Transformers: Robotic Rockstars
by SonicPrimus7986
Summary: During a routine patrol around mission city, Bumblebee and ShootingStar end up discovering a power source equal to the all spark. Little do the two know, that this source is and SOS and a cry for help. But what happens to them, where will they go, and will Bumblebee find his true destiny? OC debut. Slight romance
1. chapter 1: After the Battle

I **OWN NOTHING**! Transformers and My little pony rainbow rocks belong to hasbro. Enjoy and please leave helpful comments. :)

During a routine patrol around mission city, bumblebee ends up discovering a power source equal to the all spark. He investigates the power source and the next thing he knew was that he got his voice back, he was at a school and surrounded by seven girls... AND HE WAS **HUMAN**! Can Bee convince these girls that he is like them, and can he hide the truth. And if the girls find out the truth, will they still like him for who and what he really is... Or will he be cast aside.? Find out now in...

 _ **Transformers: Robotic Rockstars**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: After the Battle_**

It was a beautiful and glorious day in Mission city, New York. The sun was shining, the birds were cherping, and the robotic aliens were hiding in disguise.

Nobody could forget the event that took place a few days **.** Giant robotic aliens called Cybertronians, or Transformers, had a full on battle to the death which turned most of the downtown area into a war-zone. Many buildings were demolished to rubble, lots of businesses were lost thanks to the mayhem of the battle. The US government had some trouble covering the story up, but the managed to hide it.

But to be sure that it was fully covered up, the President of the United States issued an immediate clean up of the city before anyone found anything relating to the events of the battle. Many Community workers, both from the city and government clean up officers were still picking up the mess caused by the Mechanic Titans.

It was really hard for them to clean up the deceased machines. Many parts were scattered on top of buildings and skyscrapers, making the clean up process harder than it should be. But that was a problem for the humans, not the Autobots.

The Autobots were feeling really guilty for the damage they caused so they decided to aid in the clean up process. The giant machines were assigned to different parts of the city for the clean up procedure.

Optimus Prime, a large red and blue robot and leader of the Autobots, was commissioned to oversee the completion of the clean up. Ratchet, a green mech with many tools and the Autobots field medic, was assigned to oversee the recovery of soldiers who were wounded in the battle and aid in the process. Ironhide, a big bulky bot with a black paint job and the Autobots weapon specialist and strategist, was responsible for the reconstruction of the city, leaving two Autobots with extra clean up duty. The Autobot scout Bumblebee, a small yellow robot with black racing stripes with car doors on his back and ShootingStar, Optimus's right hand bot.

Many lives were lost in the battle between the heroic Autobots who tried their hardest to save the humans who populated the city, and the power hungry and barbaric Decepticons. The U.S army lost many brave soldiers, there were countless human civilian casualties and the loss of a brave and noble Autobot soldier that was destroyed during the battle for the cube named Jazz.

Bumblebee saw the corpse of his deceased ally laying in the streets, trying to forget about what happened to the silver bot...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **-play transformers fall of Cybertron main menu theme-**_

Autobots Jazz, a small but quick silver bot, was attacked by the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. Jazz tried his best to defeat the Caon gladiator. Megatron grabbed the small soldier and flew up to the tallest building.

 **" _You wanna piece of me? YOU WANNA PIECE!?"_** Jazz said firing his plasma gun at Megatron's head and leg. The blasts had no effect on the giant rusty silver Titan.

Megatron growled at the silver warrior, feeling annoyed.

 **" _NO! I WANT... TWO OF YOU!"_** Megatron shouted.

Megatron started pulling Jazz apart, causing him some serious pain.

 **"GAH! Do what you want to me, but my fellow Autobots will stop you. YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR SERVOS ON THE ALLSPARK!"**

Megatron looked at the Autobot soldier and roared.

 **"If that's how it will be..."**

Megaton continued pulling until the silver robot was split in two. Electric blue sparks flew from the Autobot soldier.

 **"THEN SO BE IT!"**

The only thing the Autobots could do was watch in horror as their friend was destroyed.

Optimus had just finished off one of Megatrons lackies, Bonecrusher, and rushed back to the main battle zone. Once he got there he saw Megatron with Jazz ripped in two, his optics widened. Optimus unsheathed his battle mask and growled

 **" _NOOOOO! JAZZ! MEGATRON YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS COURSE OF ACTION!"_** Optimus screamed in a fit of rage. Megatron turned his neck and saw the Autobot Titan and grinned.

 **"Prime! At last, today you will fall and be crushed by my own bare hands!"**

Megatron threw the two halves of Jazz aside and jumped down from the building, transforming into a giant alien fighter jet and flew straight at Optimus. When Megatron was only a few feet away, Optimus jumped up and grabbed hold of the alien jet. Megatron tried swerving and flying through buildings to get the Autobot off him, but had little luck.

Meanwhile at the Battle area, Bumblebee, who at the time had lost his legs, crawled over to the point of impact where Jazz's top half fell. His optics widened, he made sad beeps

 **-stop playing TFFoC main menu theme-**

 ** _Flashback over_**

* * *

Noticing his friend was in a daze, Sam Witwicky, who had also agreed to aid in the clean up and was the one that destroyed Megatron, went up to the yellow and blacked stripped Autobot and knocked on his foot

 **"** Bee, you there?" Sam said getting his guardians attention.

Bumblebee shuck his head and answered by using his radio.

" **Bzzz... I'm fine... Bzzz... Just a wee dazed mate."** Said Bumblebee in a variety of voices. He was still recovering from the battle few days earlier.

Another robot the same size as Bumblebee walked over and patted the yellow mechs shoulder pad.

 **"** **You looked dazed yellow head, you alright bud?"** Said ShootingStar.

 **"Bzz... I'm fine bro, just drifted off... Bzzz... Sam asked... Bzzz... ME THE SAME CURRAZY THING!"** Radioed Bumblebee using different voices.

"Hey ShootingStar, I think Bee needs some help with his voice box." Said Sam picking up a piece of Megatron and throwing it in the trash pile.

 **"Agreed, I can't stand talking this way!"** Bumblebee tuned in to a cartoon sounding voice and stomped his metal foot on the ground repeatedly.

ShootingStar just rolled his optics at the yellow mech.

 **"Bee, until Ratchet can find the appropriate parts for a vocal receptor duplicate... Your gunna have to use the radio to talk."** Said ShootingStar feeling annoyed.

Bumblebee nodded in defeat, he's gone for a long time without using his voice. He was really sick of hearing himself say WHUP, WUR, and WEE all the time. He longed to hear his own voice one more time.

 **" _Bumblebee... Come in. Bumblebee, do you read_?" ** Optimus radioed over Bumblebees communicator. Bumblebee whistled as he put his fingers up to his com-link.

 _"I_ _read_ _you loud and clear Prime,_ _what's up?"_ Bumblebee used his usual chime-whistle tone

Optimus wasted no time in telling Bumblebee his next mission.

 ** _"I need you and ShootingStar to make sure that there are no fragments of our enemies. I need you two to go around the city and find the fragments before innocent humans get hurt."_ ** Optimus said with concern and fear.

 **"You can count on us Prime, we'll go on a patrol around the city. Bumblebee and I will contact you if we find anything."**

ShootingStar was ready to transform and head out.

 ** _"Good luck you two, and be careful. I've been noticing some strange dimensional weak points coming through the same energy wavelength as the AllSpark."_**

- _ **Play: Transformers FoC Exodus~Till all are one**_ **-**

Everyone gasped.

 ** _"I fear that the barrier between this world and another is losing strength."_** Optimus said with a worried voice

 **"Wait a nano-sec boss bot, you mean to tell me that there's something as powerful as the Allspark and is pulling our dimension and another together?"** Asked ShootingStar baffled.

 _ **"You are correct ShootingStar."** _ Said Optimus calmly.

 **"Alright Prime, we'll keep our scanners open during our little scavenger hunt, if we find anything we'll let you know. Over and out!"** Star ended the com link connection with Prime.

Sam was lost about what Prime meant, Bumblebee tried explaining it to Sam but failed due to his damaged voice box.

"Star what is Bee saying?" Asked Sam, hoping that Star could translate.

Bumblebee told Star what he was trying to tell Sam.

 **"Alright, let's see if I heard this right. Bumblebee** **said that it means the barrier of a different dimension is linking up to our dimensions barrier, which means both dimensions will combine into one, and if that happens** **..."** ShootingStar translated for him but was cut off by Bumblebee.

 **"...KABOOM!"**

After hearing the translation something immediately clicked in Sam's head. They had to get moving and they needed to do it double time. He looked at the two soldiers.

"Well what are you two waiting for, Christmas and New Year's, GO!" Sam said in a strict and confirming voice.

Bee immediately kicked it into high gear and transformed into his 2008 Chevrolet camero with black racing stripes. ShootingStar turned into a blue, yellow and gold version of Hot Rods vehicle mode, he had a gold amped up thruster at the back and a gold racing Finn with blue flames.

 **"Let's Rev it and Burn Rubber!"** Shouted ShootingStar racing off to his mission

Bumblebee made some electrical beeps, his engine hummed to life and sped off after his friend.

* * *

Three hours passed, Bumblebee and ShootingStar found 15 parts of there enemies. The first 2 parts were Bonecrushers head and claw, the next 6 were pieces of Brawls body, torso, and servos. The rest were parts of Megatron that were scattered across the city. Most of the metal shards were buried underneath rubble of destroyed buildings

The two soldiers finished their mission and headed back to report to Prime, but before they reached 5th and Main something caught Stars optical sensors.

 ** _BLINK... BLINK... BLINK_**

ShootingStar noticed his radar going off like crazy. He looked at the energy sources wavelengths and saw that they were spiking like crazy!

 **"Huh... This energy signature I'm picking up is on the exact same frequency as the... Hold on a Fraggin Second!"**

ShootingStar slammed his breaks and skidded to a complete stop. Bumblebee stopped as well, but was wondering why.

 **"Bee! Remember how Optimus said that the weak points are on the same energy frequency as the Allspark?"** Said ShootingStar monitoring the anomaly.

Bumblebee beeped and whirred in sync with his head lights flashing

 **"What do you mean you have your radar off!?"** Shouted Star angry.

Bumblebee beeped and whirred again only in a questioning manner.

 **"Yes it's important Bumble-But! I found the dimensional weak points strongest origin vibrating on the same frequency as the Allspark!"**

Bumblebee honked his car horn and beeped excitedly

 **"And the location of origin isn't to far from here!"**

Bumblebee made some more electrical beeps.

 **"I know right? It is convenient, know let's head to these coardinates!"**

Bumblebee beeped and started his engine, Star did the same.

 **"Alright let's go check it out! Let's rev it and burn rubber!"**

Both Autobots drove off to the coordinates marked on their Navagation Systoms, leaving tire marks on the pavement. However, the two warriors didn't know that they were being watched...

On top of the remains of the church (the one were Sam went to hide and Megatron pretty much destroyed the whole thing) stood a female figure wearing a purple cloak with a weird star-like insignia on the front. Her head was covered by the hood so nobody can see her face.

"I hope they find the source soon because the fate of my world, my friends world, and this world lies in the hands of those two." Said the cloaked figure. The figure turned its head and started jumping from building to building, following the two Autobots.

"I just hope I can get back their in time before the portal reopens!" Said the cloaked figure. She continued following the Autobots and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

The two Autobots were about five minutes away from their destination.

 **"So Bee, what do you think this energy source looks like?"** Asked Star. He was curious about what a source that could produce such power would look like.

Bumblebee made electrical noises that sounded like an answer.

 **"You really think it's just a portal? Lame!"** Said Star.

Bumblebee made the same noises from before, only the noises sounded like arguing.

 **"What do I think it looks like? Well if the source of these 'Dimensional Weekpoints' is on the same power level as the Allspark then I imagine it being powerful, strong! Kind of like a space bridge."**

Bumblebee and ShootingStar reached the coordinates, transformed out of their alt. modes and started searching the area. They moved building debris aside and continued searching for the object of origin

As the Autobots continued their search the hooded figure had finally caught up to them, she got down on one knee and looked over the edge at the two Cybertronians.

"Good, they're here. Now all I have to do is wait..."

She smiled underneath her hood. She slowly faded away, and in a few seconds she was gone.

 **"And besides, what if this is a piece of the Allspark!"** Said Star removing a broken down wall

Bumblebee just whirred and beeped as his answer. The yellow mech moved a white structure beam to the side and shifted rubble apart.

 **"I know that it's far fetched, but I have a hunch that maybe not all of the Cube was destroyed!"**

Bumblebee looked up from the rubble with one brow arched. ShootingStar quickly corrected himself.

 **"Ok, maybe the cube was lost..."** Said Star in Defeat. He removed one last piece of rubble and saw something shiny, His optics enhanced.

 **"Bee, I think I found it!"**

Star started digging, soon Bumblebee joined in the digging. After a good few minutes of digging they finally found it.

Shooting star took a closer look at it...

 **"Is that a... crown?"** Star said confused, looking at the object.

Both Autobots had confused looks, Bumblebee scratched his helmet and used his radio.

 **"Bzzz... Looks like it old buddy"**

* * *

 ** _Hasbro studios Presents..._**

 ** _A Michal Bay Film..._**

 ** _(Play Black Lab - Transformers Theme REMIX By Music of the Gods)_**

 ** _In partnership with Polygon Pictures, Dreamworks Studios, and Paramount Pictures._**

 ** _A special crossover movie made possible by SonicPrimus7986..._**

 ** _TRANSFORMERS: ROBOTIC ROCKSTARS._**

 **Images of Bumblebee fly onto the screen, the first is of him fighting off Barricade at the power plant and winning, the next is him getting captured by Sector Seven. The last slide is Bumblebee being freed by his human allies and sheathing his battle mask down, aiming his plasma canon at the humans who captured him.**

 **Starring:**

 **Johnny Young-Bouch as Bumblebee**

 **Will Friedle as ShootingStar**

 **Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

 **Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**

 **Asheleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**

 **The next slides are of Twilight Sparkle and her friends human counter parts in the school lunch room aiding her in winning the crown, Sunset picking on Fluttershy and Twilight stopping her, and Sunset becoming Demonic-Sunset.**

 **Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime**

 **Jess Harnel as Ironhide**

 **Robert Foxworth as Ratchet**

 **Darius McCrary as Jazz**

 **Sumalee Montano as Arcee**

 **The next slides show the other Autobots arriving on Earth and crash landing in different areas, scanning their Vehicle form and rendezvousing in an ally way. It rapidly switches to Sunset being defeated by Twilight and her friends, and Twilight getting her crown back. It switches back to the Autobots, showing Star climbing up a building and firing his weapon at a Decepticon drone on the streets and Optimus hanging on to Megatron crashing threw a complex building.**

 **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**

 **Tabetha St. German as Rarity**

 **Steve Blum as Barricade and Starscream**

 **Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle**

 **Maryke Hendriske as Sonata Dusk**

 **Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze**

 **And Frank Welker as the voice of Megatron.**

 **A light shines down on Bumblebee, standing center stage with his back turned to the audience. He stuck his right arm out and morphed it into a blue battle Axe, he turned his head to the right and looked back. Soon there were more lights shining down, revealing Star on the right of Bumblebee and The main 6 with sunset on the left. Bumblebee motioned his arm back and slashed the black curtain that was in front of him, opening a doorway for the group to go threw. They all jumped in, and a bright flash of light enveloped the room. The light faded away and showed** **The Main 6, Sunset, ShootingStar and Bumblebee were now on a different stage playing their instruments with Bumblebee singing and playing a giant sized guitar solo.**

 ** _Bumblebee_**

 _Judgment day and now we've made our stand,_

 _and for now the powers of darkness_

 _Have been driven from our land._

 _The Battles over, but the war has just begun_

 _And this way it will remain_

 _Till the day when we are one!_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _TRANSFORMERS!_

 _More than meets the eye._

 _TRANSFORMERS!_

 _Robots in Disguise._

 _ **Bumblebee**_

 _TRANSFORMERS!_

 _Autobots wage their Battle to destroy_

 _the evil forces of..._

 _the Decepticons!_

 _(Mini guitar solo)_

 _TRANSFORMERS!_

 **Rarity ended the song with a short but powerful key-tar solo and Bumblebee striking a chord. The group faded into blackness.**

 **-Stop Playing Black Lab - Transformers Theme REMIX-**

* * *

 ** _\- Play Stan Bush The Touch (Epic Guitar Remix)-_**

 _Here it is. The NEW AND IMPROVED chapter one with new add ins and some errors that have been fixed for Bumblebee and ShootingStars newest adventure! Now with that new car smell! I hope you guys enjoyed this new re-write of chapter 1 because I wanted to improve this chapter for some time. And don't be afraid to give me good advice and suggestions if the story needs improving. So comment, favorite, or like this story if you enjoyed it. Until next time, this is SonicPrime7986_ _signing off!_

 _** I feel a tap on my shoulder**_

 _Pinkie pie (human version): So umm... SP, Can I meet Bumblebee first?_

 _me:(confused and shocked) What the... PINKIE! How did you get in here! You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know... Hey wait a minute! This is some serious Dejavou that's happening right now._

 _Pinkie pie: What do ya mean?_

 _me: Well I was about to answer your question. But then you-_

 _Pinkie: *grabs a megaphone and turns it up to max volume* DID WHAT!?_

 _Me: (covering my ears) THAT! YOU ALMOST MADE ME LOSE MY HEARING!_

 _Pinkie pie: Oops... **chuckles a bit** sorry SP._


	2. Chapter 2 The crown

_**Hey all my Autobot Bretheren and Sisters, have I got a treat for you today. Ok, last time we left our heroes wondering what the strange object was, and how it was able to immatate the same power as the AllSpark. They'll find out what this crown is and why it's there... Now**_

 ** _Chapter 2: The crown_**

* * *

Shootingstar and Bumblebee were baffled by what they saw, the only thing they could think was...

 _"how is a crown the source of the dimensional weak points?"_

 **"Bzzz... Why is there a crown here and more importantly, HOW did it get here?"** Asked bumblebee as he tuned into a Sherlock Holmes show.

All Shootingstar did was give a shrug while saying **"Idunna, somebody must of put it there and he or she forgot to comeback for it. Or maybe someone lost it while we were fighting off the Decepticons a few days ago. Or maybe..."** Before ShootingStar finished his sentence, the crown started glowing and humming.

Bee heard the noise and asked ShootingStar in his radio voice **"Bzzz... You hear that, or am I going crazy?"**

 **-play transformers fall of Cybertron~The great exodus~Till all are one~-**

Before ShootingStar could reply, the crown started to humm louder and louder. And it glowed even brighter than before. Bee and ShootingStar noticed this and both were in awe at what they were witnessing.

 **"uh, bee... What's happening!?"** ShootingStar said in a shocked and fear driven voice

Bee replied in his usual beeps and wurs, only in a frightened way.

Bumblebee and ShootingStar we're terrified by the event. The crown went higher into the air, and it was glowing as bright as the sun.

* * *

 **"Prime, come in... Requesting an immediate Evacuation!"** As ShootingStar was making the emergency call to prime, the crown was slowly beginning to suck up everything. Noticing that he was slowly moving to the light, ShootingStar quickly grabbed onto a pole, bumblebee did the same. Star called Prime again

 **"PRIME DO YOU READ, BEE AND I NEED A RESCUE TEAM! AND WE NEED ONE NOW!"** No answer. Bee quickly tightened his grip on the pole as the suction was getting stronger. ShootingStar did the same.

 **"BEE, IF WE DON'T MAKE IT, I WANT YOU TA' KNOW... YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT SOLDIER AND FREIND!"** ShootingStar shouted to Bumblebee as he was losing his grip.

Bee than shouted back to his friend **"Bzzz... Thanks partner... Bzzz... You've been a real chum... Bzzz... IT WAS A REAL BLAST IN A HALF BUDDY!"** As Bee said that, he began to lose his grip on the pole.

Bee then used his radio **"Bzzz... Well... It looks like the end of the road for me slugger... Bzz... Goodbye, old friend"** A single tear of oil came out of his left optic.

Bumblebee lost his grip and closed his optics. His end had come.

* * *

ShootingStar saw this and shouted **"OH NO YA' DON'T SOLDIER!"** after saying that, the Autobot General used his other hand to grab ahold of the yellow Autobot scout.

 _-CLAMP-_

Bumblebee was confused about why he didn't go into the light. His question was answered when he opened his optics to see ShootingStar had grabbed him.

 **"IV'E GOT'YA PARTNER, DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF MY HAND!"** ShootingStar shouted as he held the bots metal hand tight. Bumblebee nodded his head to tell ShootingStar he understood.

The two Autobots then held on to one another, ShootingStar was holding on to the pole, while Bumblebee was holding on to ShootingStars hand.

ShootingStar was losing his hold on the pole.

 **"Bee, I.. Can't hold... on... much..."** he lost his grip. Both he and Bumblebee were sent into the light

 **"...LONGEEEEERRRRRRR!"** Those were bumblebee and ShootingStars last words as they entered the light. Who knows we're the two soldiers will end up

After the two entered the light, it imploded on itself. The crown fell to the ground with a large thud.

Then there was silence...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots were lost in limbo. Everything around Bumblebee and ShootingStar was black, just pitch black...

Then...

SHIMMER-BLINK-BWING

 **-play arrival to earth-**

The light hit the scouts person. Bumblebee then opened his optics slowly to see ShootingStar drifting... And a bright light.

the light then began to speak to the Autobot scout. the voice sounded like a young female human, the light then approached

 _"...Oh great and powerful warrior from another world, I need your help in this dire time of need"_ The female voice sounded worried and desperate.

Bumblebee looked around to see who the voice belonged to. The Cybertronian looked and saw his friend who was still drifting in limbo. He knew it wasn't his voice for a lot of reasons. He looked for a while more. He then remembered the light, the scout then directed his attention back to the light. He placed his finger on his chest plate signaling him saying _Me?_

The light then spoke calmly

 _"Yes, you. You and your companion are the only one's who can help me and my friends... And our worlds."_

The yellow mech was trying to process what the light had just said. He knew the end of the world part but he didn't understand the rest. Bee then scratched his helmet in confusion.

 _"Please I beg of you, will you help my friends and I with our crisis. Please?"_

The voice pleaded for the Autobots help

Bumblebee couldn't resist it. His soul purpose as an Autobot soldier was to help those in need and those who can't help themselves. To an Autobot, all life is precious, no matter what species or race.

The soldier made up his mind and gave the light his response, by honking from his car horn loudly along with a _yes_ nod

 _"Yes, I shall aid your friends and you in your crisis"_

The light was overjoyed with the cybertronian warriors reply. It then swirled around the robot.

 _"... gasp...EEEEEKKKK! HAHA, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, HAHAHA!"_ The light laughed happily and flew up into the air

As the light flew higher, it began to change form. It went from a bulb of light to a faint, lavender human teenage girl. She had purple hair with pink and magenta strips in it. She wore a blue school girls outfit with a light purple bow-tie, a dark purple skirt with a pinkish-purple bursting star on it, dark purple eyes and boots with purple knee socks.

Bumblebee was amazed at what he just witnessed. This bright, white light had just transformerd into this beautiful, cute female teenage girl.

 _"Thank you so much."_ She kisses bumblebee's face plate. His entire face turned bright blue. (That's his color of blush... Deal with it.)

 _"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and as a token of my gratitude. I shall bestow upon you something you have lost so long ago metal warrior... (pause) Your voice."_ Her voice echoed on that last part

Bumblebee was in shock, he was amazed at what the girl had just said. He was finally getting his voice back. Ratchet might not have been able to repair his vocal processor, but the scout had faith in this girl.

A portal formed beneath the two, including one underneath ShootingStar, who was still unconscious.

* * *

 _\- play Halcyon Pacman theme feat. owl city-_

Bumblebee tuned in his radio to a guy saying:

 **Bzzz** _... I mean hey, if PACMAN_

 _A_ _ffected us as kids, **points to twilight**_

 _we'd all be munching magic pills **bee puts his right hand in the air**_

 _and listening to repeditive electronic music, am I right? **bee gives a questioning shrug**_

* * *

Bee then started to make bleeps and blurps that sounded like music notes. He then started tapping his foot and started snapping his finger

Twilight was confused about what he was doing. _"What is he doing, is he... Dancing?"_ That's all twilight was thinking

Her question was answered when the Autobot scout started moving his feet. Bee then started to move side to side.

"Wow, your an amazing dancer" Twilight said with shy smile and a little blush

 **"Bzzz... Lady... Bzzz... You ain't seen nothin' yet."** Bee said in his radio country voice. The yellow scout winked at twilight... Which caused Twilight's face to turn bright red

Bee then started jamming out. He did a double back flip with a 360 degree turn. He than started to do the moon walk and started spinning like crazy, after that he did the cabbage patch. All Twilight did was stand there in awe, she was amazed by the sight of how well this robot could dance. He then did the running man while looking at Twilight, whom was still blushing

Bee then jumped upside down with his hand on the floor. And he started slowly spinning, then he increased speed and started spinning like a tornado, he does the running man on last time. He then jumped off the floor, he spun in the air and landed in slow mo while crossing his arms. He folded his arms and said with his radio:

 _ _Yeah, it was just a dream__

Twilight was impressed. She never saw a metal being dance before. She then squealed and said __"That... was...AWSOME!"__ she then gave a shy sigh and a bright red blush

 **\- Play wonder world title theme looped from Sonic Lost World-**

Coming out of her trance from the cybertronians funky moves, she quickly remembered the crisis in her friends realm. _ _"Well, I think we should be going."__

As they were ready to go, she remembered one last thing... _ _"Oh and before I forget, this might hurt a little bit."__

Bumblebee then asked in his radio voice **"** **Bzzz... Uhh, what do ya mean by ' _a little bit?"_**

His answer was a sly smile from the girl and snap from her finger... Which caused herself, Bumblebee, and the still KO'd ShootingStar to fall threw the portal.

The scout looked down then back up and blinked. He then shouted from his radio saying **"Bzzz... Ah CRUUUDDDD!"**

* * *

 _-play Weekend Whip by: The Fold-_

 _Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for having to replace this one SOOO many times. I just had a long day at school and my head was swarming with ideas for chapter 3, and I was struggling with the fact that Halloween is in two weeks and so is the end of the first quarter. But I'm managing, now about chapter three._

 _Im gunna start on it now and see if I can get it done tonight. And if I don't then I'll try to post it over UEA. That's my fall break. So till next time, Im SonicPrimus7986 signing o..._

 _-SLAM-_

 _**I turn my head to my now broken door**_

 _me: huh... **I frown** Oh no, not **YOU** again! __**slamming my fist on my desk**_

 _Pinkie Pie (still the human version): Yep... HONEY, I'M HOME!_

 _me: groning... **PINKIE PIEEE**! _

_**looks at me**_

 _Pinkie pie: Uhyeah?_

 _me: You just broke my door! It's gunna take me hours to fix!_

 _**looks back to were the door once was**_

 _Pinkie pie: well... That's what ya' get for not letting me meet Bumblebee first!_

 _me (dumbfounded) ...all of this... You breaking my $5,000 door... BREAKING the forth wall... Because I didn't let you meet BUMBLEBEE **FIRST**!? **steam coming out of my ears**_

 _Pinkie pie: Yep **she frowns at me**_

 _me:... Sigh... Alright, I'm sorry. I promise you'll get ta' meet Bumblebee soon._

 _Pinkie pie: You really mean it?_

 _me: sigh... Yes I mean it._

 _pinkie pie: you Pinkie Promise?_

 _me(thinking): **I can't believe I have to say this...**_

 _Pinkie pie: ...Say it_

 _me: oh fine... I Cross my heart, hope ta' fly.._

 _Pinkie pie: **smiles** And the rest..._

 _me: sigh... (Whining) Do I have to?_

 _pinkie pie: uh yeah._

 _me: Grrrr... STICK A CUPCAKE IN MY EYE! THERE, YA HAPPY NOW?!_

 _Pinkie pie: Yep, so... Should we get started on the next part of the story?_

 _me: Yeah, you and I need to get started on it right away._

 _Pinkie pie: Great, oh and can we have the setting in the next chapter be on a giant chocolate mountain?!_

 _me: Uhmm... We'll talk about it Pinkie. So till next time, I'm SonicPrimus7986_

 _Pinkie pie: and Pinkamena Diane Pie!_

 _Both: SIGHNING OFF!_


	3. Chapter 3: New look,New friends,Old foes

Hey, _what is up all my Autobot Brothers and sisters, It's SonicPrimus7986 with... Uh Pinkie?_

 _pinkie pie: Yeah?_

 _SonicPrimus7986: remember what we practiced?_

 _Pinkie Pie: Oh Yeah... Gotcha SP_

 _** grabs her drum set and puts it down**_

 _And now, Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for..._

 _bududududududud_... _Chapter 3 yeah! Oh, before I forget, I_ _changed the title of the story.. I just felt that Transformer_ _s: Robotic Rainbows wasn't a strong or good enough name. W_ _ell, let's get it STARTED! Also the main Baddies will make their first appearance and no it's not those sirens._

 _Pinkie pie: Now without further ado..._

 _Both: **CHAPTER 3!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _ **New look, New friends, old foes**_

 ** _-_ _play More than meets the eyes by Linkin Park-_**

 _Last time On Transformers: Robotic Rockstars_

 _Bumblebee and ShootingStar found the source of the dimensional weak points. The source was a crown buried underneath some rubble, Bee and Star were about to investigate when the crown started acting up. Soon, the crown turned into a_ _light and_ _started pulling the two soldiers in._

 _After being pulled into the unknown light, Bumblebee and ShootingStar were drifting in limbo when a bright light showed up. Bumblebee was confused on who and what the light was. His question was answered when the light revealed to be a human teenage girl named Twilight Sparkle. She asksed for the Warriors help. Bumblebee accepted the_ _task and mission that he has been given. Afterwards, Twilight opened up two portals and they all fell in. We find out where their ... NOW!_

* * *

 **-** **-** _ **play I am the doctor/11th's theme by Murray Gold-**_

Twilight was at the head of the group. Bumblebee was behind her while ShootingStar was behind Bumblebee. As time passed, the KO'd ShootingStar was beginning to wake up.

 **"Ugh... Un... Stop... Able"** he was having a nightmare. A _Whur_ sound came into place, then his chest began to light up. His finger was slowly twitching. He then slowly opened up his optics only to see static and fuzz.

 **"Huh... What's wrong with my optics, wha... What's going on? Bee, are you there?"** ShootingStar was temporarily blinded. He knew the only way to find his friend was by shouting and honking

Bumblebee noticed this and turned around. The noise got his attention.

 **"Bzzz... Thank the stars... Bzzz... YOURE ALRIGHT! Ha-ha!"** Bumblebee radioed. He was overjoyed and relieved that his friend was online and fully operational... Well, sorta.

 **"Bee, I ne** **ed some help. My optics are on the fritz... AND I CAN'T SEE WHERE THE SCRAP IM GOING!** **"** After hearing himself say that he asked the dumbest question ever.

 **"Oh, and by-the-by Bee... Where are we exactly!?"** Shouted a confused yet concerned ShootingStar. He was flailing his arms up and down like an idiot.

Twilight answered his question by shouting back to him.

"WE'RE IN AN INTER-DIMENSIONAL GATE WAY, ITS VERY SIMILAR TO YOUR KINDS SPACE BRIDGE!" Twilight shouted to the blind robot.

ShootingStar was confused. He didn't know who was talking and what she meant.

 **"Wait a nano-clique, what do mean by _'dimensional gate way'_ , and how is it similar to _OUR kinds_** **Space Bridge? The technology is to advanced for human kind! They can't cross an energon fuel gage and a dimensional rift! INFACT, ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR A HUMAN TO EVEN DIMENSION JUMP UNLESS THEY WERE MUTATED! AND WHO IN PRIMUS'S NAME ARE YOU!?"** ShootingStar shouted back to the human as he tried to remember what happened.

Twilight looked at bumblebee

"HEY, BUMBLEBEE. IS HE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!?" she shouted to the young metal scout with a confused look. She didn't understand why ShootingStar was acting like this.

 **"Bzzz... Honestly... Bzzz... I don't really know... Bzzz... It's just the way... He was... Bzzz... Programmed... Bzzz."** Said the scout while giving an 'I don't know' shrug.

Twilight then looked straight ahead and noticed a light at the end. She smirked and decided to tell the other two that their destination was just up ahead.

"WELL, WE'RE ALMOST THERE! HOLD ON TIGHT!"

Twilight shouted as the three began to swirl around the portal, the three then entered the light.

Bee radioed a cowboy yelling excitedly. **"Bzzz... YEEEEHAAAAAA!"**

While ShootingStar screamed like a child **"** **SCRAAAAAP, I HATE THIS!"**

* * *

We see six multicolored teenagers standing outside of a school. They were all looking at the schools horse statue, as if they were hoping something would come out of it

* * *

 _SonicPrimus7986: I looked up what the characters from the movie look like. Now hopefully a certain messy haired girl I know doesn't say anything about the special heroes that have come... then everything will be perfect._

* * *

The first to speak was a light blue girl with rainbow hair and pinkish-purple colored eyes. Her name was Rainbow Dash. She wore blue sneaker boots with rainbow socks, short black leggings, a hot pink and white skirt, a shirt with a white cloud and a primary colored lightning bolt going threw the cloud, and a dark blue short sleeved over-shirt

"Do you think twilight got our message?" She asked in disbelief.

"RD. Trust twilight, I bet she got the message and is headed her right now." The person that spoke was another teenage girl with a western country accent.

Her skin was a light shade of orange and had cream orange colored freckles, she had a cowgirls hat on and her eyes were emerald green. Her hair was a bright shade of yellow, she wore a white button up dress shirt with a dark green collar. She wore a jean skirt, a belt with an apple buckle and cowgirl boots. Her name was AppleJack

"Well she'd better get her soon cause' lunch is almost over." The light blue girl said in hunger and desperation. As she was complaining another teenage girl spoke

"I believe in twilight, I know she'll come. Especially in this time of need" She spoke in a shy and whisper like tone as a butterfly flew off her finger.

This girls name was FlutterShy. Her skin was a very light shade of yellow and her eyes were light blue, her hair was a light shade of pink. She wore a white tank top, a lime green skirt with three butterflies on it, pink socks, and a pair of green heel boots.

 _ **-play Weekend Whip by: The Fold-**_

Just then, the statues side started rippling. The teenagers all looked at it with anticipation in their eyes, however there was one girl that was looking at it in desperation. She wore a leather jacket, a purple, light yellow, and orange skirt, black boots with a purple flame-like design on the tip of them, a dark purple shirt with a red and yellow sun design on the chest area. Her skin was a yellow-orange tone, her eyes were turquoise, and she had yellow and red hair that resembled a fire. It was Sunset Shimmer.

the rippling began to grow larger. Then...

"AHHHHH!"

Out came twilight who was bent over and tired. She then looked up and saw here friends, she smiled sheepishly while saying.

"Ugh... Hey guys, I'm back." Her friends helped her up. Twilight stopped smiling and looked at them with a serious look

"... And I've got some bad news about those new students."

Pinkie pie then popped out of nowhere and then started talking with an anxious tone.

"So... where are the others, I could have sworn you brought two others along with you."

* * *

 _SonicPrimus7986: NOOOOO! PINKIE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! (Starts banging head on desk)_

* * *

Then they heard screaming. The group looked up and saw two figures falling from the sky.

 ** _-Stop playing Weekend Whip-_**

 _Autobots POV_

 _ **\- Play More Than Meets They Eye by Linkin Park-**_

Both Bumblebee and ShootingStar were falling from the portal... and they were falling fast. They started flailing their arms in circles and kicked their legs back in hopes of slowing down. They kept falling at the same speed, the two both knew that this was it. The soldiers shouted out their last words (or so they thought)

 **"SCRAAAAAAAPPPP!"** The two hit the ground hard with a large _CRASH_. This caused a crater the size of a house in the middle of the street.

Smoke was rising from the crater. The group of friends walked over to the crater and looked down. At the center we see a cast shadow of Bumblebee and ShootingStar's robot forms. The smoke clears and the group gasps at what they see. Two teenage boys.

The group looked surprised. Two boys had just fallen from the sky... And not a single scratch or bruise on them.

Bumblebee slowly sat up while grabbing his head. The girls gasped in shock. He was a little dazed and opened up his eyes slowly, he blinked a few times and slowly stood up while groaning

 **-Keep Playing More Than Meets The Eye (start song over and keep repeating once over)-**

Bumblebee was wearing a yellow jacket with black racing strips on the front and back, a black t-shirt with a bumblebee on with the words BEE-OUCH. He still had his Autobot insignia, only it was a patch sown on his jacket. His shoes resembled his normal feet from his robot form. He wore black jeans with yellow pads resembling his normal metal knees, his hair was colored a normal yellow shade and was styled to look like he had horns, his skin was a yellow-peach color. He also wore rust-colored goggles with black racing stripes on the front, the lenses were sky blue. His eyes were sky blue with a faint tinge of dark blue.

"Slag... what happened? The last thing I remember was going through the portal and... Then... **"** Bumblebee looked at his hands and yelped in fear. He looked and checked around himself and yelled in shock.

"What the... **I'm HUMAN!"** He was so busy freaking out about his 'Human Error' that he didn't notice the group of girls standing at the top of the crater. A while after he calmed down he noticed the girls.

"Oh... Um... He-He, hey there." Bumblebee gave the group a shy smile and a little chuckle, as well as a friendly wave.

While smiling and talking he thought to himself _"Oh scrap,_ _I hope I didn't make a scene or anything."_

while bumblebee was still trying to figure out what happened ShootingStar was starting to get up.

The girls noticed ShootingStar getting up, they looked away from bumblebee and turned their attention to him. Bumblebee looked back to his friend and walked over as well

ShootingStar was wearing a blue sleeveless vest with gold flame designs, he had a race car fin-like design on the back of his vest. His hair was gold and silver with black stripes running on the side of his head, his hair was stylized to resemble his Prime helmet. He wore a black and gold t-shirt that said 'Look At The Sky And find the Light, his shoes were blue and purple. Each one had wheels in the toes and back of the shoes, he wore blue fingerless gloves, long pants with a gold and blue chain on each side, and a belt with his Autobot insignia as the belt buckle. His skin was a light shade of metal blue, his eyes were the same as Bumblebee's only his were darker.

Bumblebee got to his friend and assisted him back to his feet. All the while ShootingStar was making a joke about what just happened.

"Ugh.. Oh man, hey Bee... Let's never do that again. I feel like Astrotrain transformed into a rocket powered bullet train and ran me ov..." ShootingStar stopped once he saw the girls.

"Oh.. Ugh hello ladies, my names ShootingStar. But you can just call me SS or Star." After waving his hand he noticed he wasn't the same anymore. He knew he was human.

"Huh... This is new, and actually... I kinda like it. And I'm LOVING this new outfit. It really suits me... What do you think about our new looks Bee?" ShootingStar asks bee on what his thoughts were about the new style and look.

"Ugh, it looks great but... You need a little more wax to shine your armor."

All ShootingStar did was look at the scout with awe.

"Bee... Your voice..." ShootingStar was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his friend just talked.

Bumblebee quickly answered in annoyance

"Yeah? Well what about my voi..." He stopped after he heard himself talk. He stared back at his friend with wide eyes and a big smile.

"My voice... My VOICE i-it's back. WOOOOHOOOO!" The yellow boy ran up the side of the crater and shouted to the sky.

"IVE GOT MY VOICE! I'VE FINALLY GOT MY PIPES BACK, HAHA!" shouted bumblebee as he climbed out of the crater and ran across the track jumping up and down.

"Well.. there choice of fashion is to die for. I really like the yellow ones shoes." The white teenager said. She had dark wavy purple hair with 3 diamonds in, a very light blue 90's-like shirt, a light lavender skirt with 3 diamonds embroidered on, a belt with a blue buckle, and purple boots with diamonds on the top. Her name was Rarity

( and you guys already know about pinkie...)

"Hey umm... Twilight?" Twilight heard the voice and looked over to see Sunset.

"Maybe we should head inside. Your friends will end up getting in a **LOT** of trouble if we stay out here. I think we should go inside" Sunset said in a worried tone of voice. She couldn't let her new friends get in trouble, especially Bumblebee.

Twilight gave a nod.

Sunset turned and looked at the young Autobot scout, and she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. She looked down because her cheeks were flaring red. After she looked back up she saw Bee was doing the cabbage patch and the double back flips from before. Sunset thought for a moment

 _"Man... He's got some good moves."_

* * *

Inside the school we see the 9 teenagers entire a music room. After a while of sitting around, AppleJack decided to ask ShootingStar a question.

Applejack approached the humanized Autobot and spoke.

"Um hi there, the names Applejack... Uh quick question... who are you? AND WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAM-HILL JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE!?"

ShootingStar just looked at the orange teen and raised an eyebrow. The second in command answered the question calmly

"Look, we just got here and I don't know why my form has changed or how Bee and I left Mission City and ..." ShootingStar was interrupted by everyone.

Everyone (except the Autobots and Twilight): Mission City?

ShootingStar and Bumblebee looked at the 6 girls and were baffled. How come they've never heard of Mission City?

Realizing what shootingStar had said, Twilight immediately covered ShootingStar's mouth . She couldn't risk her friends finding out about who the two really were, so she decided to disguise the two warriors identities.

"Um... what he MEANT to say was how did he and his friend change from their PONY forms to these ones." Twilight said with a big smile while holding her free hand behind her back. She was holding a note, she started to wave it a little to get the yellow teens attention.

Bumblebee noticed this action and grabbed the note. He opened it and read it silently to himself.

 _Just play along, you'll understand what we're all up against later and why we need you two. Just trust me, ok?_

Bumblebee understood and nodded while ShootingStar was trying to break free from the girls grasp. He tried squirming out of the hold to get free... No luck, then he got an idea. _LICK!_ Twilight squealed in disgust as she removed her hand from the Autobots mouth. She looked at ShootingStar, who was smirking and folding his arms, he walked back to were bumblebee was sitting. Rarity decided to speak first.

"Well, I think your friends are simply divine... Especially blue boy right there" rarity said with a small wink.

after sitting down he heard and noticed the Purple haired girl say that. That caused his entire face to turn bright red. Bumblebee noticed this and whispered.

"Somebody's got a **_crush_**." Bee snickers a little, but gets punched in the arm twice... hard. The scout yelped in pain.

"Not cool Bee... Not cool at all."ShootingStar Said in an angry whisper. Bumblebee was rubbing his arm, that was now bruised.

Just then, Pinkie Pie came out from behind Sunset, Bumblebee and ShootingStar were really confused. She just popped out of nowhere. The only thing that they knew.. She was up to something.

* * *

 _SonicPrimus7986:**sigh**Well... This isn't the first time she's done something like this. I really hope she doesn't ask them a lot of..._

* * *

She took a deep breath and was about to unleash a whole lot of questions until...

 _EYONK!_

Pinkie Pie: WOAH! Hey!

* * *

 _...Questions? Well my head is saved once again_

* * *

Before the pink girl could even start she was immediately pulled away by Sunset. She didn't want her new friends to fell overwhelmed. She wanted to ask Bumblebee her questions. However, she was nervous about talking to the Autobot scout. The scout looked at Sunset and thanked her.

 _Sunset POV_

" _Phew,_ thank you... Umm?" Bumblebee was very gracious but stopped when he didn't know her name. He felt really ashamed for not knowing the girls name. Sunset noticed this and remembered that she never introduced herself.

"Whoops, my bad. Names Sunset Shimmer." Said Sunset as she parted a hair away from her face.

Bumblebee paused for a moment. "Huh... Sunset Shimmer, that's a very unique and nice name. I like it, it suits you very well."

This caused Sunset to blush. She was giggling non-stop and her heart felt like it was going burst. She'd never felt like this before.

 _"What's wrong with me? My hearts racing, I've got a lump in my throat and my stomach feels all fluttery."_ Sunset thought to herself as she and the scout were talking. The teenage Autobot realized that he hadn't told her his name yet.

"Oh. I almost forgot, the names Bee" He paused a moment. Wanting to impress his new friend, he decided to do his battle stance. He jumped in the air backwards and did a kick, he landed and stood in his fighting pose. This surprised Sunset, she giggled a little and blushed madly while giving a shy smile.

The scout gave a sly smirk and winked as he finished the sentence.

"... As in Bumblebee." Bumblebee looked back at Sunset and saw that she had her hands behind her back, she was swaying side to side and she was twirling her left boot on the ground. Bee was about to ask Sunset a question.

"Hey... uh, Sunset" Sunset Looked at Bee and replied.

"Yeah Bee?" She asked in a kind tone. She stopped swaying side to side and started rocking back and forth. Bumblebee was now at a lose for words.

"I was wondering if you could... I don't know, maybe if it's cool with you, would you..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the music room opened and an adult female walked in.

* * *

 _Bumblebee POV_

She was wearing a light brown jacket with a sun pin on it, a purple shirt underneath, purple jeans, and golden heel dress shoes hair was pink, light green, turquoise, dark blue, and purple. Her skin color was a light pinkish-white mixture and her eye color was light purple. She looked around and saw two unfamiliar faces. She walked up to Bumblebee and ShootingStar and greeted them

"Hello there, I don't think Iv'e seen you two around before, are you both new students here?" She asked in a kind voice. Bee and Star were confused about what she meant by 'new students'.

Bumblebee realized what the stranger meant and decided to answer the question.

"Um... Yeah, were new students. We just moved here and are starting today." Bumblebee said while giving ShootingStar a nudge on the shoulder. He needed his friend to understand the plan.

ShootingStar was confused so Bumblebee tried to make the lie more believable. Bumblebee looked at his comrade with his right eyebrow raised.

"Isn't that right... _**Brother**_?" Bumblebee gave a smirk to his _brother_ , he also gave Star a 'Play Along' look. The Autobot General recognized what his ally was doing and decided to go with it. The blue teenager looked back at the adult female and gave a nod.

The woman asked the two teens to come with her so they can get things sorted out.

"Alright, let's go you two. I need to get you both registered for the school year." She was about to leave with the two but was was stopped by Sunset.

"Principle Celestia?" Sunset asked without hesitation. Celestia turned around and answered her.

"Yes Sunset, What can I do for you?" She asked back in her usual sweet and thoughtful tone. Sunset asked her question

"May I uh... If it's alright with you, if I can come with ShootingStar and... Bumblebee" She paused and blushed. Sunset was twirling her hair while she waited for a reply.

Bumblebee decided to answer Sunsets Question.

"Miss Celestia, I, um, I mean... **We**... Don't mind if Sunset comes along." Bumblebee said with a small blush on his face. He was anxious for Celestias reply.

"Hmm... Well, I don't see why not." She replied in an 'it's fine' tone. Both Bumblebee and Sunset were extremely happy, they gave each other a high-5.

It was time to go. Bee, Star, Celestia and Sunset walked out the door and started walking down the hallway. What they didn't realize was they were being watched from a dark corridor...

* * *

 _Unknown POV_

 _ **-Play Decepticon's Theme: Transformers Movie-**_

Two teens are seen standing in a dark corridor of the hallway

The first to speak was a teen wearing a silver jacket with spikes on the soldier's. The jacket had letters written on the right side, the letters were arranged like a jet identifier abbreviation. The letters spelled out STR SCRM, he wore a grey shirt with what looks like a yellow jet cockpit, long silver-grey jeans with the words F-22 on the right leg and shoes that looked like Bumblebee's only silver. He wore white and grey colored gloves. Each glove had a black Decepticon insignia. His skin was a faded gold color, his hair was dark grey and looked like ShootingStars. Only difference was his hair swayed to the sides and had black tips on the end.

" **WHAT!** The Autobots are here?!... **BUT HOW!?** " He was confused and shocked about what he saw, he was walking back and forth while wondering how this happened. Then he started freaking out like a monkey on steroids

He continued wigging out. Then another teen came out, he was about the same age and height as the gold teen.

He wore a black leather jacket with the collar popped up and had white sleeves with the word _"Police"_ in silver and black. On the back were the words _'To Punish and Enslave'_ and the numbers 643 in white. The jacket had silver circles on the front that looked like car headlights, a white t-shirt with a dark-silver Decepticon symbol, black skinny jeans with blue and red kneepads and he wore deep sea blue dress shoes. His skin color was midnight blue and black, he had silver hair with black tips, and his eye color was the same as his companion.

He walked over to his ally and...

 ** _SMACK!_**

The golden teenager looked back at the dark blue male with anger in his eyes. All the dark blue teenager did was stair back blankly, he then spoke.

"Starscream you rusted bucket of bolts relax..." The dark blue teenager spoke calmly while folding his arms. Starscream was still mad at the male for what he did and yelled at him

" **HOW CAN I BARRICADE!?** Our most hated enemies are here!" Starscream shouted in rage.

Barricade shrugged at the response.

"So what Scream? It's just two weak Autobots, who can easily be crushed by my bare hands." Barricade said rolling his hand into a fist and cracking his knuckles. Starscream was baffled.

"Don't you get it? If those two are here then-"

Starscream was interrupted by Barricade, who grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against a locker.

" **STARSCREAM, THAT'S ENOUGH!** I don't care if the other metal punching bags are here!" Barricade shouted still holding on to Starscreams shirt collar.

Barricade decided to teach Starscream a lesson by slamming him against the locker again. Starscream was trying to break free but got punched in the stomach by Barricades free hand.

 **"WE NEED TO STICK TO THE PLAN... ARE WE CLEAR!"**

He didn't get a response out of Scream so he punched Starscream in the stomach hard one more time.

"GAH!"

Barricade took a breath and calmed down.

"I said... are we clear?" Growled Barricade annoyed.

Starscream groaned in pain, his human body couldn't take any more punches. He had no choice, Scream had to acknowledge his Commander to stop the punches. He stopped fighting and answered.

"Y-Yes Sir... I understand." He answered weakly. Barricade did a number on him and was severely injured. Barricade smirked and glared at Starscream.

"Good... Now, if your done whining, it's time to move on to phase 2" Barricade said in a calm manner while he pulled out a phone.

It looked exactly like his Decepticon insignia only purple, it made a transforming sound and opened up. Barricade dialed a number and called. The other end picked up and Barricade grinned.

"It's Barricade... It's time to move on to the next phase of _**Operation: Second Coming**_. Your group must be prepared by **TOMORROW NIGHT**. We'll meet in the gym right before the event, we have to succeed. Barricade out..." Barricade hung up his phone and looked back at Starscream, who was still dizzy from the beating.

Starscream got back to his feet and looked back at his 'commander'. He was still concerned about the Autobots.

"Barricade, what are we going to do about the Autobots? What if they foil our plans again?" Starscream asked concerned.

Barricade walked over to Starscream and grinned.

"I'll think of something, but in the meantime lets do some recon and follow them-" Said Barricade.

Starscream and Barricade begin to walk down the hallway, silently following the two autobots.

"-And destroy them..."

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _Uh Oh... Starscream and Barricade are still alive and are up to no good. But who was Barricade talking to and more importantly WHO have these two allied with... Could it be more Decepticon soldiers or is it something else? And what is **Operation: Second Coming**_ , _and more importantly... Will the Autobots find out that their worst and arch-enemies are still online and if they do, can they stop them? Find out next time._


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Situated

_Hey all my Autobot Brother's and Sister's. It's me the one, the only SonicPrimus7986 here. And I'm not dead! I've just been really busy. Anyway, let's get started._

 _Last we left our heroes, Bee and ShootingStar were falling through an inter dimensional gateway. They were accompanied by a girl named Twilight who needed the Cybertronian's help. They landed and found that they had changed form, and were surrounded by 6 teenage girls. However, they weren't the only Transformers that were there. Starscream and Barricade had survived the Mission City battle and are running an operation called_ _ **Second-Coming,**_ _they've even allied themselves with a group from that dimension! What are they planning and_ _ **WHO**_ _are their new partners? Find out now!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Getting Situated, A Sleepover, and Origin Stories_**

 _Time: 11:00_

 _Location: Canterlot High School (CHS)_

 _Coordinates: 500 North, 1600 East, Equine Street._

The yellow teen and his companions were walking down the hallway.

Bumblebee was next to Sunset, and ShootingStar, who was confused about where they were going was next to Celestia.

"Celestia, I know that this might sound weird and, well, strange... but where are you taking us anyway?" He asked in a where are we going way.

ShootingStar was a need to know kinda bot. Back on Cybertron he needed to know where his soldiers were and what the enemies plan of attack was.

Celestia's reply was a smile and a chuckle. This made ShootingStar really confused, Sunset however knew where they were going and chuckled... which made Bee confused as well. Both Autobots stopped and looked at each other giving an 'idunna' shrug. Sunset saw the two stopped and motioned her hand in a 'let's go' gesture. Bumblebee and ShootingStar resumed walking.

Five minutes later they group came to a stop in front of a door with a glass window. Celestia reached in her pocket and pulled out a pair of gold and silver keys, put the gold key in the lock and turned it and pushed the door opened.

She motioned her left hand into the room.

 ** _-Play Transformers: The Score-Witwicky-_**

"Please, come in." Celestia said in a sweet voice.

The boy's walked into the room, it was a school office. The walls were painted yellow and orange, like the sun. There were three red chairs next to the door entrance.

The two were impressed by the design of the room.

"Wow! Look at this place, and the design is very unique." Said ShootingStar in awe. Bumblebee nodded and replied with a whistle.

Celestia turned back out the door and grabbed the door knob.

"You there can sit down, I just need to head over to my sisters office really fast and grab a few things. Once I come back we'll get you boys situated." Said Celestia happily. Bumblebee and Star nodded and took their seats along with Sunset.

Bumblebee sat down in the middle, ShootingStar sat on Bumblebees left side and Sunset sat on the right. The young Autobot scout put his right hand on the arm rest and slouched down thinking

 _'I wonder why Celestia brought us here. Maybe she's got something to do with this problem? Oh what do I know! I just barely arrived to this world and the problem could be that there is no problem! If I was still Cybertronian I could use my scanners to find this 'problem' and blast it to microscopic particles! But if there is a problem then I have to be patient.'_ Thought Bumblebee letting out a sigh.

Sunset slouched down and thought as well.

 _'I hope Bumblebee and Star like it here. I'd hate it if they found out about my little 'Power Hungry trip' from the Fall Formal, especially Bumblebee_ (looks at Bumblebee) _I_ _don't want him to think of me as a monster. Maybe I'm overreacting, Bumblebee seems like the kinda guy who wouldn't judge anyone. I just need to calm down...'_

Sunset put her left hand down on the armrest as well, but realized that she put her hand on top of Bumblebees! Bumblebee felt the hand on top of his and turned his head, seeing an embarrassed Sunset blushing making him blush and stutter.

"Uh... Nice day, right?" Said Bumblebee embarrassed.

"Um. Yeah, I guess." Answered Sunset nervously.

ShootingStar was bored out of his mind. He tapped his pointer finger and foot impatiently.

 _'Oh my Dear God I'm bored! Primus if you can hear me than please give me something to do!_ (Turns head looking at the embarrassed Bumblebee and grins) _Primus thank you!'_

"So Bee, looks like you've got yourself a girl after all! But I didn't know that you would pull a Romeo on a girl you just met!" Said Star snickering. Bumblebee came back to his senses and looked at teen boy sitting next to him. Sunsets face turned completely red with embarrassment.

"N-Now hold on a slagging second I just met Sunset today! Are you implying that she's already my girlfriend!?" Said Bumblebee really embarrassed.

"No not at all..." Said Star. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief.

ShootingStar grinned and chuckled silently.

"...Romeo."

Bumblebee somewhat heard the word muttered underneath Stars breath.

"What was that?" Asked Bumblebee confused.

"Oh nothing..." Said Star acting calm.

The office door opened and in came Celestia with a bunch of papers and files and maneuvered over to a desk. On top of the desk was a lamp with a green shade, a gold plaque saying 'Principle' on it and a grey laptop. She set the papers down on top and took a seat

Celestia told the boy's why they were both there.

"Phew! Now that I'm back lets get started. My name's Celestia and I'm the Principle here at Chanterlot High"

She extended her hand to the two boys. Bee and Star extended their hands and shook her hand. They released from the handshake and started the registration process.

"So to start off, what are your names?" Celestia said as she reached for her desk.

She opened up the laptop, logged into the school database and waited for the boys to talk.

 _ **-Play Solleanna castle town extended-**_

Bumblebee spoke first, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"The names Bumblebee."

Celestia typed the word in.

"Ok... And what is your last name?" Asked Celestia waiting to type. Bumblebee thought for a moment, normally if a Cybertronian had a last name then it would have to either be 'Prime' or Omega.

 _'Let's see, I can't use Prime because that would be dishonorable to Optimus. Tron? Heck no! I don't want to have the last name of my worst enemy... Wait! I've got it!'_

"My last name is Pax."

Celestia typed the name into the school data system.

"Ok now how old are you Mr. Pax?" Asked the school principle. Bumblebee got really stumped by this question.

 _'How old am I? Well I know that I can't tell her that I'm 16 centuries old... 16... Wait! I just answered my own question!"_

"16." Said Bumblebee stretching the truth about his age. The school principle entered the age of the boy.

"Ok. Thank you Bumblebee.*Looks at ShootingStar* Now for you. what's your name and age?" Celestia asked the boy on Bumblebees left.

"I'm Bumblebees older brother ShootingStar Pax, and I'm 18 years old." Star answered calmly. Celestia put the boys name and age into the school database.

"Alright, last question. What school did you both attend before you moved, and were was it?" The multi-colored hair woman asked calmly.

Bumblebee answered calmly with a straight face.

"My brother and I used to live in Mission City, and we were both enrolled at Cybertron County High." Bumblebee answered calmly. Celestia looked at the boy with one brow arched.

"Mission City? I've never heard of it, where is it?" Said/asked Celestia.

Bumblebee thought of what to say next.

 _'Never heard of Mission City? Well that's not good, but I think I can make this work. Since this world is inhabited by humans as well then that means that the continents and Major Cities should be some what the same...'_

"Well it's a very beautiful city! There are so many things to see there like the Downtown Square gardens! It's not to far away from New York City, you should go and visit some time." Said Bumblebee smiling. Celestia's look of confusion faded into a look of happiness.

"Oh ok, it sounds like a good place to see, I'll make sure to see it when I have a break!" Said Celestia. She typed the rest of the information into the laptop, pressed the enter key and smiled.

"Alright, you boy's are all registered. You both are now official Wonder-Colts, all you need now are your class schedules." Said Celestia typing a document and hitting print.

Bumblebee and Star looked at each other and smiled.

"Well that was easy!" Said Bumblebee.

Celeatia got up from her chair, walked over to the printer and grabbed two pieces of paper. She walked over to Bumblebee and Star, handing the two their class schedules. The two boys looked at the papers.

 _Bumblebee_

 **1/2:** Mixed Choir

 **3/4:** P.E

 **-LUNCH BREAK-**

 **5/6:** History

 **7/8:** Guitar

ShootingStars was the same except he had Advanced Art as his last class.

"You both will be starting classes tomorrow." Said the Autobots new Principal.

The three got up from their seats walked over to the office door and opened it. Bumblebee turned around and thanked Celestia.

"Thanks miss, I mean... Principle Celestia, for your kindness and your time." Said Bumblebee.

"No problem, if you have any questions about your schedules or anything else then let me know." Said Celestia happily.

"Will do." Said Bumblebee giving a thumbs up

Bumblebee, ShootingStar and Sunset walked out of the room.

"Wait hold on! I forgot one more thing!" Celestia called out

The three teens looked confused about why they were being called back, but complied anyways.

"Now, since you two are new here, you'll need a guide to show you around *looks at Sunset* and I think Sunset would be more than happy to show you two around." Said Celestia smiling.

She walked over to sunset and the two boys and told them to follow Sunset. Sunset nodded her head and told the boys to follow her

"Come on, I'll show you guys around." Sunset said happily. She wanted to know the two teens better, and not to mention that this was the perfect way to tell them who she was before they found out about her 'episode.'

Bumblebee and ShootingStar nodded and followed Sunset.

Celestia smiled and waved goodbye at Bumblebee, Sunset, and ShootingStar. The three did the same.

* * *

 _ **One Hour later...**_

 _Time: 12:00_

 _ **-Stop playing Solleanna castle town extended-**_

The three students had just gone through the lunch room and were heading for the main lobby. The two Autobots were tired from the long, long tour, especially Bumblebee.

Sunset noticed the two were tired and decided to stop.

"We can stop and take a little break if you guy's want." Said Sunset happily, she was tired as well and wanted to rest her legs.

The boys smiled in relief and immediately collapsed to the floor, each with a loud THUD. ShootingStar was sitting/leaning up against the lockers while Bumblebee was laying on the floor and panting.

"By the **AllSpark**! That was the _*pant*_ longest _,_ most exhausting, _*Pant*_ most ridiculous tour **EVER!"** Said a very tired, and worn out Bumblebee.

ShootingStar and Sunset looked at the yellow teen and chuckled a bit, the chuckling turned into laughing.

Bumblebee looked at the two confused.

"What's so funny?" Asked Bumblebee, not sure why the two were laughing.

"Oh it's nothing Bee." Said Sunset in a giggly voice.

ShootingStar was laughing like an idiot and it got on Bees nerves. Bumblebee sat up and shot a glare at the boy.

The blue teens laugh started to die down.

"Hehehe um... Sorry Bee" Said ShootingStar scratching the back of his head nervously.

Bumblebee got up, sighed and shuck his head. As he got up, caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to it, and looked closely at the object.

The object was a blue and yellow-stripped flyer with a red guitar on it with the words 'BATTLE OF THE BANDS: OCTOBER 30 AT 7:00 P.M SHARP THINK YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES' in bold gold letters. Bumblebee took the flyer down and read it to himself silently.

He looked at Sunset and asked her what this object was.

"Hey Sunset, what's this for?" Asked Bumblebee holding the poster out.

"Oh, that's the Battle of the Bands. All the students here at CHS are really pumped up for it" Said Sunset nervously and anxious.

Bumblebee to look at Sunset with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hmm... sounds interesting."

Bumblebee was interested in this event. He smirked and chuckled.

"Hey Star!"

"Yeah Bee?" Said Star. Bumblebee handed the flyer over to him

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Star looked at the flyer grinning

"Signing up for the music contest?"

"Yep."

The two bots looked at each other and grinned. ShootingStar stood up and walked over to Bumblebee, placing his hand on Bumblebees shoulder.

"Alright then! This should be fun." Said ShootingStar. He made a rock and roll hand gesture.

Sunset looked at Bumblebee and Star baffled.

 _'Wow! Two new kids signing up for the battle of the bands, These two have guts! I guess Twilight picked these two for a reason, but I can't help the feeling that their hiding something..."_

Sunset was deep in thought and started staring into space. Bumblebee tried to snap his friend out of her trance.

"Sunset... Sunset?" Said Bumblebee attempting to get his friends attention, but it didn't work.

Bumblebee sighed loudly, leaned in close to sunset, took a deep breath and...

 **"SUNSET!"** Shouted Bumblebee.

Sunset snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality.

"Huh, wha?" asked Sunset confused. She looked at Bumblebee.

"Sunset, you said that there was one more thing you needed to show us." Bumblebee said reminding her about the end of the tour.

Realizing that, she quickly grabbed hold of the two and ran.

"You guys will like this next stop." Said Sunset as she grabbed hold of Bee and Star; both were screaming by the fact of how strong she was.

* * *

 _Time: 1:01_

They finally finished the tour and headed back to the Music room.

"Well that tour was great, but it feels good to end it with some R&R." Bumblebee said as he twisted the door handle.

He pushed the door open and saw Rainbow Dash and the others, excluding Twilight, practicing for something. This intrigued both Bumblebee and ShootingStar, both walked in and sat down. The girls noticed the boys were back and stopped playing their instruments. The first to speak from the group was Rainbow Dash, who was anxious to hear what the boys thought about their new school.

"So, how'd you like the tour?"

Bumblebee replied with a shrug, a smile, and a laid back voice.

"It was alright. I mean, this place is no CCH, but it's still pretty cool." Said Bumblebee in his laid back voice, along with a small wink.

RD turned to Star and asked the same thing. Stars reply, however, was different from Bees.

"Meh... It was o.k, but not much to see. Except for the Battle of the Bands tomorrow." Said Star in a chill, smooth voice like water running down the mountain side.

Everyone, except Sunset and ShootingStar, was shocked to hear that the new kids were competing in the Battle of the Bands. This caused everyone to shout.

 **"YOU TWO ARE COMPETING?!"**

All the two boys did was nod, and calmly answer the girls question.

"Yep." The two said while grinning, standing back to back.

Rainbow Dash looked at the two boys.

"Do you guys even play any instruments?" Said Rainbow Dash. The two boys looked at her with a serious face.

Rainbow smiled nervously while shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I'll take that as a... maybe?" Said the teen in a 'Whoops, my bad' way. Bumblebees serious face soon faded to a more chill, and relaxed, smile.

"Yea, I play the guitar and sing lead vocals." Said the teen, who was rocking his chair back and forth.

"And I play the drums, bass, Key-Tar and sing back-up for Bee" Said Star calmly. He put his hand in his left hand into his left pocket and shrugged

The girls were intrigued, and wanted to know if that was true. The next to speak was Flutter-shy, who was trying to act cool and not dash out of the room.

"You guys uh, wouldn't mind... Playing something for us, would you?" Said the pale yellow girl, she wanted to see what they could do and if they were good.

Bumblebee stood up, walked over to Flutter-shy, and answered her question with a smile and a wink.

"Sure, I know a lot of songs. Most of them range from popular artists like Linkin Park, Black Lab, Stan Bush, and some original scores and songs that I composed." Said Bumblebee

"Linkin who?" Fluttershy asked with a confused look. Bumblebee looked at the girl with a dumb-found expression.

 _'Oh boy...'_

He reached his hand out to Flutter-shy. The light yellow teen noticed what Bee was doing, so she extended her arm out as well, the two shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Names Bumblebee." Said Bumblebee kindly.

The girl said her name very quietly, almost like she was whispering.

"My names Flutter Shy." She whispered to herself. Bumblebee heard what she said and complemented her.

"Flutter Shy... That's a pretty cool name." Said Bee kindly making Flutter Shy blush.

She immediately covered her face with her hair and continued to speak.

"Th-Thank you, I like your name too." Said the light yellow girl, still trying to hide her face.

Bumblebee cheeks turned pink and stuttered. Star just watched while face palming himself, he was thinking of how Bee was getting out of this one. The scout turned away, laughing nervously.

Then Rarity approached and introduced herself to the two boys.

"Greetings you two, my name is Rarity *does a curtsy bow* It's a pleasure to meet you both." Said Rarity smiling.

ShootingStar got up and introduced himself.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Miss Rarity. ShootingStar *Grabs Rarity's hand gently and kisses it* at your service." Star said smiling and winking. Rarity blushed and started fanning herself with her free hand.

"Oh and such a gentleman too! How marvelously wonderful!" Said Rarity. She let out a nervous giggle. ShootingStar let go of Rarity's hand.

Rarity turned and faced Bumblebee.

"And what might your name be darling? Someone with an amazing wardrobe like yours must have a special name. Asked Rarity still blushing.

Bumblebee grinned and chuckled.

"You got that right Rares! The name's Bumblebee, and I go above and beyond when it comes to racing. Cause' when I kick it into high gear I leave everyone eating my dust from behind! I'm not called Yellow Lightning for nothing you know." Said Bumblebee cockily.

Rainbow heard the word racing and immediately came in front of Bumblebee and Rarity. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Wait your a professional racer!?" Asked Rainbow very excited. Bumblebee nodded and tilted his chair back, putting his hands behind his head and his feet up on a desk.

"That... Is... Awesome! How fast can you go? What's your top speed? How many trophies and races have you won? Do you have any rivals?" Asked Rainbow in a flurry of questions. Bumblebee smirked and put his hand in the air, counting each question he answers off with his fingers.

"In order Dash. Yeah it's pretty awesome but it can be dangerous, my top speed is Mach 3 and if conditions are right than its Mach 4, I've won over 900 races, 550 1st place trophies and 350 gold 1st place medals, and yes I do have a rivalry between another speedster that can become pretty dangerous and at times deadly. REALLY deadly."

Rainbow looked like she was going to faint from the young scouts answers.

"That is Awesome!" Said Rainbow wistfully.

"So there's another speedster at CHS now, how thrilling! That explains the racer jacket and goggles on your head!" Said Rarity happily. Bumblebee looked at the purple haired teen with confusion. He leaned the chair back to its right position and sat properly.

"Wait? There's another speed demon here at this school, what's his or her name?" Asked Bumblebee curiously. Pinkie popped right next to the scout.

"His name is Sonic. He looks about your age, has blue spiky hair and red shoes with white straps and gold buckles. You can't miss him!" Said Pinkie giving a smile. Bumblebee smiled and thought for a moment, placing his hand on his chin.

 _'Another speedster huh? Sounds interesting! Maybe once this whole problem is done I'll start looking for him. This could be a fun challenge'_

* * *

 _SonicPrimus7986: There's a special hint for you all. I say no more secrets! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD_

* * *

"But anyways, enough about us talking. How about we play you guys that song?"Said Bee anxious.

The scene flips over to Bumblebee and ShootingStar on the band room stage. Bumblebee was tuning a yellow electric that looked like Rainbows guitar, only instead of Lightning bolts on the face it had Black racing stripes with silver Autobot symbols running up the neck. ShootingStar was sitting at Pinkies Drum Set only the base of it was switched out and replaced with a chrome blue one. On the front was a black Autobot symbol with a drumstick behind it. The girls, including Twilight were ready to see what the boys could do. Sunset was sitting on top of a piano, she was looking at the symbols on the drum set and the guitar confused.

 _'What's with those weird symbols? And why do they look like a machines face? Better ask Bee to see what that logo is.'_

"Hey Bee, can I ask you something?" Asked Sunset. Bumblebee heard the question but didn't look up, he was focusing on the guitar and how it sounded.

"Yes Sunset?" Said Bumblebee still tuning the guitar. He tuned the 5th string to much and it popped. Bumblebee looked at Rainbow.

"Hey Skittles, can you hand me a string?" Asked Bumblebee. Rainbow complied reached into her backpack and pulled out some new strings and gave them to Bumblebee.

"Thanks"

Bumblebee pulled the busted string off and put the new one on. Tuning it to make sure it was the right key.

"Your welcome Bee, oh and one more thing?" Said Rainbow. Bumblebee stopped Tuning and played a simple A-D-A-E chord progression and looked at Rainbow

"Don't call me Skittles, or else I'll start calling you Buzzy Bee." Said Rainbow nonchalantly.

"Fine, and by the way I've been called worse names than Buzzy Bee. If all the names I was called were a person, than Buzzy Bee would be a small child in diapers." Said Bumblebee. Rainbow rolled her eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

The scout turned his head and looked at Sunset and resumed the conversation with her.

"Anyways, Sunset what's up?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I wanted to ask you *points at the Autobot insignia on Bees guitar and the drum set* what's up with those symbols, why does it look like a robots face?" Asked Sunset. Bumblebee looked at the symbols, then back at Sunset.

"You mean the insignia?" Asked Bumblebee curiously. Sunset nodded.

"This insignia is really special. It represents the nobility and strength of Star and me. It's a 'Family Crest' if you will." Said Bumblebee.

"Oh I see. But that still doesn't explain why it's on your guitar and Stars Drum set." Said Sunset, pointing the fact out. Bumblebee looked at Sunset with a smile on his face.

"Well Star and I are using it as our band's emblem in the competition tomorrow. We both thought that we could use it to make us more known around here." Said Bumblebee. The two looked at each other for a few minutes, smiling at each other.

Star was feeling really annoyed and growing impatient, complaining in his head.

 _'Oh my God I feel like I'm one of those soap opera shows Mikayla watches! And it's not a good feeling either! Will they break eye contact so we can start playing or am I just gunna sit here WAITING FOR ONE OF THESE TWO SICK LOVEBIRDS TO MAKE A MOVE!? GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

"GAH! Hey Romeo and Juliet can you two stop gazing into each other's souls! I'm tired of waiting and I really want to start drumming away!" Said Star playing a pathetic Rim-Shot. Bumblebee turned his head away from Sunset and looked at Star with a smile.

"Alright Star, let's get this show on the road!" Said Bumblebee enthusiastically. After Star heard Bumblebee say that he had a huge mischievous ear to ear grin.

"Let's ROCK!"

 _ **-play New Divide by Linkin Park-**_

Bumblebee and Star started off slow and steady, Bumblebee plucked a few chords and repeated while Star hit the bass of the drum which turned into him hitting the rest of the drum set like a crazy animal. Bumblebee struck his guitar with ease playing a symphony of chords.

"Time to rock..." Said Bumblebee grinning.

"This is gunna be fun..." Star said banging on the drums

 ** _Bumblebee_**

 _I remember black sky's,_

 _the Lightning all around me..._

 _I remembered each flash as time began to blur..._

 _like a startling sign, the fate had finally found me..._

 _And your voice was all I heard,_

 _Did I get what I deserve?_

 ** _Chorus(Both)_**

 _So give me a reason, to prove me wrong!_

 _To wash this memory clean!_

 _Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes!_

 _Give me a reason, to fill this hole_

 _Connect the space between!_

 _Let it build up to reach the truth and lies..._

 _Across this New Divide!_

 _ **Bumblebee(ShootingStar is harmonizing and echoing)**_

 _There was nothing insight,_

 _But Memories left abandoned..._

 _There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow (snow...)_

 _and the ground caved in between where we were standing..._

 _And your voice was all I heard..._

 _Did I get what I deserve?_

 ** _ShootingStar_**

 _So give me a reason, to prove me wrong!_

 _To Wash this memory clean._

 _Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes._

 _Across this new divide!_

Bumblebee started wailing on the guitar playing an epic solo. Students who were walking by heard it and peered through the door window, some even came into the room. The scout saw he was drawing attention and smiled. He grinned and turned the party up to an 11. Everyone started cheering, hollering, and most of the girls the front row looked like they were about to faint. And they did when Bumblebee winked at them, making them swoon and faint

 _ **Both**_

 _In every loss, and every lie_

 _in every truth that you deny!_

 _And each regret, and each goodbye_

 _was all a mistake to great too hide!_

 _and your voice was all I heard..._

 _Did I get what I deserve?_

 ** _Bumblebee_**

 _So give me reason, to prove me wrong,_

 _to wash this memory clean._

 _Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!_

 _ **Chorus(Both)**_

 _Give me reason to fill this hole_

 _connect the space between!_

 _Let it build up to reach the truths and lies!_

 _Across this new divide! (x2)_

 _ **Bumblebee**_

 _Across this new divide..._

Bumblebee finished the song with a nice and slow strum of the cords, leaving the audience he gathered silent.

 ** _-Stop Playing New Divide-_**

Everyone in the room stood silent for a couple of moments. Leaving Bumblebee and ShootingStar thinking why they were all quiet. Suddenly the heard someone clapping, it increased to two people then three. Soon the whole room was cheering and chanting for the two. Many scram for an encore and to play the song again

Just then the bell for third period rang, everyone looked at each other and said their goodbye's. The last to leave were Bumblebee, ShootingStar, Sunset and Twilight.

"Well, we better go." Said Sunset and Twilight in unison.

Bumblebee and Star waved their hands in a farewell gesture and smiled.

Twilight and her friend walked out of the room, leaving Bumblebee and Star.

"Huh, I like those two." Said Star with a smile.

"Yeah. They're both... unique." Said Bumblebee agreeing.

* * *

 _Time: 2:30 (End of the school day)_

Bumblebee was outside with Sunset, both were waiting for their friends.

Sunset was enjoying the quality time with Bumblebee, it gave her a chance to know him better.

"Hey Bee, can I ask you something." asked Sunset. Bumblebee looked at the girl.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bumblebee asked in reply.

"Uh, well I was wondering. If it's O.K with you, maybe we could I don't know..." She was cut off by Bumblebee.

"Let me guess, you wanna hang out with me, don't you?" Said Bumblebee with a smirk. Bumblebee knew that Sunset wanted to talk to him earlier about something, he already knew.

Sunset just blushed and smiled a shy smile, and nodded

"Mm-hm"

Bumblebee looked at Sunset and chuckled happily

"Yes, I would like to hang out. You seem like a really nice girl. Plus this will give me a chance to know you a little better" Said the young scout. He was feeling nervous and excited around Sunset, but he didn't know why.

 _'What is wrong with my spark? It's pumping and pulsing to fast and I'm getting nervous. I'm calm around the other female teens, but why am I so nervous around her... Is this what humans call a crush?"_

Bumblebee was liking the feeling he felt. Sure he felt emotions when he was still Cybertronian, but he never felt this feeling before. The two continued chatting.

"So your from a different city in Equestria?" Asked Sunset curiously

"Yep." replied Bumblebee nonchalantly

"What's it called again? Assignment Vill?"

Bumblebee just chuckled at what the teen said.

"It's called Mission City, and it's near Manhattan."

"You mean Mane-hatten?"

"Uh. Yeah... Mane-hattan, that's it."

"What's it like there?"

"Hmm..." Said Bumblebee as he remembered life in Mission City.

Bumblebee explained everything, while having to tweak somethings (A LOT OF THINGS!). Sunset was fascinated by the story Bumblebee was saying.

"So you have a friend named Sam?" Asked a fascinated Sunset. Bumblebee nodded.

"He's my best friend, if someone knocked me down. Then HE'D be the one to pick me right back up" Bumblebee said with grief and a weak smile. Sunset comforted the young scout.

"He sounds like a good friend Bee." Sunset said with a smile. Bumblebee looked at the girl and thanked her.

"Thanks Sunny." Bumblebee said with a smile. Bumblebee, without hesitation, hugged Sunset. Sunset was knocked off her guard by this and blushed, but she returned the embrace. She leaned in close and whispered...

"Anything for you Bee."

Bumblebee was happy, something he hasn't felt after he left his Earth.

The two let go from the embrace and looked at each other. Both giggled nervously.

Bumblebee was about to say something but something out of the corners of his eye caught his attention.

The young Autobot stood up and decided to take a look at the schools statue. Sunset stood up and walked over to the statue with Bumblebee. He looked at the side of the Equine Statue, and right away noticed something familiar on the side, Cybertronian engravings.

"Are those... _Cyber-glyphics_?" Said an astonished Bumblebee. He hadn't seen Cyber-glyphics since he was on Cybertron!

"What are Cyber-glyphics?" Asked a confused Sunset.

Bumblebee had a look of fear on his face. But the scout mustered a lie.

"Oh uh, it's special kind of code and writing that we used back at my old school." said the scout in a thoughtful tone.

He took a closer look at the symbols and grazed his hand over them lightly. He felt the engraved features, smiled and chuckled happily.

"Well, it's nice to have a sign of home here." Bumblebee was glad of his finding.

Memories of Cybertron flooded his mind, the days before the Great War. He remembered the Golden Age and his old life. Without realizing, he let a single sky blue tear out.

Sunset saw this and comforted the yellow-peach teen.

"You alright Bee?" Asked Sunset worried. She saw Bumblebee acting a little strange after he noticed the engravings. The scout looked at the teen with a look of relief and happiness.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just got a little overwhelmed by seeing the symbols. It just reminded me of home." He couldn't believe it! He actually found a piece of his world here!

"But **WHO** left it?" Bumblebee rubbed his chin and thought.

"Bee! There you are bro." Bumblebee turned around and smiled. It was ShootingStar.

"What are you doing?" asked Star.

"Just looking at the statue. You?"

"We were trying to find you two."

Just then the other 6 girls walked up to Bumblebee and ShootingStar.

"We found them, so what now?" asked Rainbow.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest. We'll need it for whatever were up against." Said Bumblebee.

"That's actually not a bad idea Bee." said Twilight. She then proceeded up the stairs to the door but was stopped by Bumblebee.

"Hey Twi, where are you going?" asked Bumblebee, confused about why Twilight was going back inside the school.

Twilight turned around and answered the young boys question.

"Well, last time I was here I slept in the School Library." Said Twilight calmly.

Pinkie decided to speak.

"Are you nuts!? We're totally BFF's now. SLUMBER PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Shouted Pinkie. Everyone cheered, except for Bumblebee and ShootingStar. Pinkie noticed this and walked up to them.

"Aren't you guys coming?" asked Pinkie.

"Well, wouldn't your folks be upset about bringing two boys over-" said Bumblebee

"For a Sleepover-"

"At night?" Both boys said in unison.

"Nah, their perfectly fine with it!" said Pinkie smiling

The two boys looked at each other. Both whispered to each other. After they finished, they approached Pinkie and spoke.

"If it's alright with them." Bumblebee said. Pinkie Pie squealed happily and gave the two a bear hug.

"Sweet! More BFF's!"

* * *

 _Time: 7:00 P.M_

 _Location: Pinkie Pie's House_

 _Coordinates: 5300 South, 1700 East Cherry Lane._

Everyone was in Pinkie's room doing their own thing. The group was in their Pajama's, except for Bee and Star. The two weren't wearing their jackets. Twilight was on the bed writing in a journal given to her by Fluttershy, whom was petting a purple dog with green fur. Pinkie was lying on the floor, she was on her computer updating her status on **Face-Mail**

"Status Update: Okie Dokie Loki!"

Sunset and Rarity, along with ShootingStar and Fluttershy, were taking a selfie. After she took it, she looked at it and saw that she got Photo bombed by a yellow blur named Bumblebee. She looked at the photo with an expression of 'What!' on her face and turned her head to the yellow boy, who was looking at the white teen with a mischievous look. ShootingStar, Sunset, and Fluttershy just chuckled. Bumblebee, who ignored the scolding look Rarity gave, was playing **Omega-Crash Dudes!** for the **MII TWO** with Apple-Jack and Rainbow-Dash. Apple-Jack was winning by 7 death points, 2 were Bumblebee's death points, and the other 5 were Rainbow Dashes. Apple-Jack was winning but screwed up after she fell of the edge of the stage and blew up, giving Bee an extra point. Rainbow Dash was having a hard time getting in the lead, her score was -5 points. realizing that she would lose the match she slammed the game console, causing A.J and Bumblebee's remotes to disconnect from the console. The two looked at Rainbow-Dash with anger.

"Hey! I was winning!." Said Apple-Jack folding her arms.

"And I was so close to beating Apple-Jack! I was even using my best fighter, **Speed the Cat**!" Said Bumblebee slumping down. Rainbow Dash looked at the two and smiled.

"Yeah, I doubt it" Said Rainbow Dash as she spun the remote on her finger.

She stopped spinning the controller and looked up at Twilight.

"So Twilight, how's that counter spell coming?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, uh its coming along great." Twilight said as she flipped threw the pages of the notebook. She turned her attention to Fluttershy, who was holding a stuffed alligator/crocodile.

"And thanks Fluttershy for letting me use your notebook. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms." Twilight said complementing Fluttershy.

"Thanks." Said Fluttershy smiling, but her smile faded into a sad frown and sighed.

"(sigh) Hopefully one day we'll get a chance to play it." said Fluttershy as she looked at Rainbow Dash, who was holding A.J and Bee's remotes. The two were trying to get them back. A.J stretched her arm out as far as she could but had no luck. Bumblebee grew tired of this and did the first thing that popped into his head. He let out a crazy Mr. Grinch laugh and tackled her.

"EIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE-HA!" Shouted Bumblebee tackling Rainbow to the ground.

* * *

 _SonicPrimus7986: Poor Rainbow... She didn't even see it coming. :(_

* * *

"Get off me Bee!" Demanded Rainbow Dash.

"NEVER!" Said Bumblebee reaching for his controller.

While the two were fighting over the controller, Rarity sat next to Twilight.

"Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't come back to help us, and were really happy that you brought your friends with you." said Rarity. The others agreed, except for Rainbow and Bumblebee who were still fighting for the controller.

"Yeah, and with me and Bee here I'm sure that whatever or whoever we're facing will think twice when they see us coming." Said ShootingStar as he pounded his fist into his left palm. The girls looked at him with a confused look.

"Um... Twi?" Asked Sunset

"Yeah?" Asked Twilight back

"Didn't you tell them about who were up against yet?"

Something snapped inside of Twilights head. She forgot to tell them who they're facing!

"Um... no" said Twilight as she held her head down. Star looked at Twilight.

"Twilight, who are we up against anyway?" asked a concerned Star.

Bumblebee heard the conversation and sprung up with his controller in hand.

"Yeah, you never told us who we're facing." Said Bumblebee.

"Okay, the thing is. You guys are going up against Sir-" She was cut off by a ring of the house doorbell.

Pinkie Pie sprung up.

"Pizza's here!"

Everyone, except for Twilight and Bumblebee, dashed out of the room and down stairs. Twilight took a look at what she wrote down in the journal and looked worried, it was a bunch of scribbles and doodles. Bumblebee went over to Twilight and sat down.

"Hey, is everything okay?" asked Bumblebee. He was concerned about his friend and wanted to ease the pain.

"Yeah, everything's alright." Said twilight lying. She didn't want her friend to see the journal. Bumblebee stood back up

"If you say so. I'm going downstairs to get some pizza, see you down there." Said Bumblebee as he walked out the door. He looked down the stairs.

"Guys! Save some for me!" Yelled Bumblebee as he walked down the stairs. Just then she heard Bumblebee cry out in pain as he fell down the stairs.

"WAAAAAAAAA! Ouch!"

Pinkie Pie was standing in the doorway with a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Don't you want any pizza?" asked Pinkie with the pizza still in her mouth. Twilight nodded and smiled and Pinkie went back downstairs, and accidentally stepped on Bumblebee.

"OUCH! PINKIE!" Shouted Bumblebee in pain.

"Oops! Sorry Bee!" Said Pinkie.

Twilight looked at the journal one last time and placed it in a night stand next to the bed. She had a look of sadness and despair on her face as she walked out the door.

* * *

 _SonicPrimus7986: Hehehe... Bumblebee got stepped on. How Ironic :)_

 _Bumblebee: I HEARD THAT!_

 _SonicPrimus7986: HA-WHAAAAAAA?!_

* * *

 _Time: 12:00 A.M (Midnight)_

 _Location: Downstairs at Pinkie's home_

 _Coordinates: 5300 South, 1700 East Cherry Lane_

The two Autobots were sleeping downstairs in the living room, ShootingStar, who was wearing a Bright blue and white T-shirt with a shooting star on the chest area, and dark blue sweat pants with sky blue socks, was sleeping on the couch. Bumblebee was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. He tossed and turned and grunted, he was muttering in his sleep.

In his dream, Bumblebee was tied up to a chair. He struggled to break free from the ropes. A man stepped out of the shadows, he was a tall man in his 50's with Dark menacing red eyes, grey hair, black pants, silver dress shoes, and he wore dark grey gloves; the man also wore what looked like a generals vest. The man grinned, revealing his surprisingly sharp teeth. Bumblebee recognized who this was and became extremely frightened.

 _"Megatron? Alive? NO!"_

Bumblebee jolted up and gasped while breathing rapidly. He was wearing a black tank top with a yellow pin stripe across the chest. He put his hand to his forehead and spoke.

"Megatron's alive! But I thought Sam scraped him? Or... was that even the Megatron that had his spark extinguished?" Bumblebee said in confusion, he wasn't sure about what he just saw, and why he saw Megatron.

The young scout decided to get up and get a drink of water from the kitchen. He unzipped the sleeping bag and got up, revealing that he had on yellow shorts. Bumblebee made his way into the kitchen.

As he entered, he saw Twilight and Sunset talking. Bumblebee took a few steps back slowly and quietly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. He heard Twilight speak.

"...That's what everyone keeps telling me." Said Twilight

"Telling her what?" whispered Bumblebee to himself. He thought for a moment, and realized what she meant.

"Oh, I understand now! She's doubting herself, and is..." said Bumblebee as he frowned.

"Is not sure if she can accomplish the task." Bumblebee sighed and returned to listen to the conversation.

"Who could possibly need this much whip-cream?" asked Sunset as she opened the fridge with a confused look.

"Whip-cream?" asked Bumblebee to himself. he continued to listen.

"Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems. Instead of waiting for you to cause a problem." Said Sunset somberly. She pressed the Spray tip and sprayed some whip cream on her finger

"I know how you feel Sunny..."

Twilight and Sunset turned their heads and saw Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee? how long have you been standing there?" Asked Sunset nervously.

"The whole time. And I know what you mean Sunset." Bumblebee said as he walked over to the fridge, he grabbed a water pitcher and filled a cup with water. He took a sip of the water and resumed speaking.

"All my life Iv'e been mistreated, made fun of, even tortured..." Said Bumblebee sad and dark. He rubbed his throat, making it look like he lost something. Twilight and Sunset looked at each other, both of the girls had a look of sadness on their face.

"But with the right group of friends, I managed to turn myself around and I became a hero." Said Bumblebee calmly. He took another sip of his water.

"And you can become a hero to." Said Bumblebee smiling, making Sunset smile to.

"Thanks Bee, I appreciate that." Sunset shut the fridge and ready to leave. But was stopped by Bumblebee

"Sunset?" Said Bumblebee.

"Yeah Bee?" Asked Sunset.

Bumblebee shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, it's not important." Said Bumblebee

Sunset just scratched her head, shrugged, and went back to bed.

Bumblebee walked over to the counter where Twilight was.

"Now on to more pressing matters. Twilight, I need to know what I'm going up against so I can take it out." Said a serious Bumblebee.

"Ok Bee.. I'll tell you." said Twilight.

"Good, then start explaining so I can be prepared." Said Bumblebee as he folded his arms.

Twilight proceeded explaining about the enemies Bumblebee was up against.

"... Sirens. As in Mermaids?" Asked Bumblebee confused.

"Yep"

Bumblebee just had a look of 'what the heck'

"... You do know I come from a world where mermaids are a myth right?"

"And you know that I'm a magical pony princess from another world that has never heard of robotic organisms from another world that have real emotions, nerves and hearts, right?"

She was right, Bumblebee was from a world that was completely polar opposite to Twilights.

"Touché my friend." Said Bumblebee scratching his head.

"They are magical, and they receive their magic from special pendents that they wear. They are very powerful, I've already seen what it can do to a normal person, but what it could do to you? I'm not really sure."

Bumblebee looked puzzled by this information. And very frightened by the fact of what it sounds like to him.

"Pendants you say? Hm... Twilight, back on my home planet Cybertron there's an ancient device that sounds a lot like these so called 'magical' pendants. It was called the Energon Harvester."

"Energon What?" Asked Twilight confused

"An Energon Harvester. It was a device used by the 13 original Primes, the machine had the power to absorb energy from planets Suns, and the energy that was siphoned from said sun would be transformed into pure raw Energon, the life blood of all Cybertronians."

Twilight looked confused but felt fascinated by this device.

"Tell me more about this machine."

"Like what?" Asked Bumblebee

"What is the power source of said machine?"

Bumblebee was remembering the power source of the Harvester.

"The power source was called the Matrix of Leadership. The Matrix was a key, a vessel containing much of Cybertrons past and present through the collective wisdom of the Ancient Primes. Which means only a Prime who wields the Matrix can activate the devastating power of the Harvester."

Twilight was at a loss for words.

"The machine you described sounds very dangerous." said Twilight feeling frightened.

"It was, and it nearly destroyed all life." said Bumblebee with a heavy heart.

"how?" asked Twilight confused

Bumblebee just stared off thinking. He shook his head and took a breath.

"Another story for another time. Anyways, lets take a look at the spell you wrote." said Bumblebee.

Twilight felt hesitant, but handed Bumblebee the notebook. Bumblebee opened it and saw the scribbles and doodles, his face went completely blank.

"I know it's not much, but it's all I've got so far. And it's not that good."

Bumblebee blinked three times just to make sure that he wasn't seeing this, but sadly it was real.

"Is this the counter spell you've been working on?" Asked Bumblebee dumbfounded.

Twilight nodded and hung her head down.

"It's no good. I don't think I'll be able to get it ready before we play in the battle of the bands." said Twilight feeling despair.

"Then let me help you Twily." Said Bumblebee as he wrapped his arm around Twilight comforting her.

Twilight didn't know what to do. Should she let Bumblebee help, or should she try on her own.

"It's your choice Twi, I'm not forcing you."

Twilight went over the pros and cons, and in the end the pros outweighed the cons. She looked at Bumblebee and smiled.

"Alright Bee, let's work on this counter spell together."

Bumblebee was thrilled with her decision.

"Alright then, let's get to work!"

The two immediately got to work. Bumblebee grabbed a blank piece of paper and started jotting down ideas for the song. Twilight got to work on her version of the song but was having some difficulty with using her hands.

"Twilight, you need some help?"

"No, I can do it!"

Twilight resumed writing but used her mouth instead. Bumblebee looked at Twilight with a confused look but shrugged it off and resumed writing his song.

* * *

After an hour of writing the two decided to take a break. Bumblebee was grabbing some stuff to make a sandwich as Twilight was looking out the window, gazing at the stars.

"wow! Such a beautiful night." Said Twilight looking out of the window.

Bumblebee was making his sandwich, he put everything on it! Chips, turkey, ham, pickles, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and BACON!

Twilight turned around and saw the monster sandwich.

"That's a pretty big Sandwich Bee. You sure you can eat it all?" Said Twilight questioning the scouts appetite.

Bumblebee looked at Twilight with a grin.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out!" Said Bumblebee looking at the sandwich. He started licking his lips. The young scout wasted no time in eating the sandwich, within a few seconds the sandwich was gone.

"*BURP* Ah, that hit the spot!" said Bumblebee satisfied patting his stomach.

"What is it with your kind anyways? It's like you've never been turned human before."

Bumblebee looked back at Twilight and smiled.

"I don't need to be a human to enjoy food!" Said Bumblebee removing a chip from his tooth.

"I thought robots couldn't eat?" Said Twilight

"Well I'm not Cybertronian anymore, so yeah." Said Bumblebee as he grabbed the sandwich supplies and put them back in the fridge.

Twilight just sighed, shook her head, and looked back out of the window.

Bumblebee looked at Twilight staring at the night sky and thought to himself

 _'I wonder why she's looking out the window? Maybe I should ask her what's going on.'_

Bumblebee walked over to Twilight and sat down next to her.

"Hey Twi?" Asked Bumblebee

"Yeah?" Said Twilight

"Is everything ok?"

Twilight looked at Bumblebee and shook her head.

"The story that you told me, about the Primes and their machine. It got me thinking about how your war started."

Bumblebee was puzzled after hearing that.

"Well, my story isn't all sunshine and lollipops like yours. Mines a little, darker." Said Bumblebee looking up at the stars.

"The tell me." Said Twilight

Bumblebee let out a sigh.

"Ok, this is how it started. On my home-world, Cybertron, before the great war we only knew peace. A peace that flourished under the reign of Optimus Prime, future leader of the Autobots, and Lord High protector Megatron. At first, Prime and Megatron were equals. Neither one questioning the other about their power and how it was used. But then one day, something changed in Megatron. He became power hungry and wanted the energy source that gave us life, the Allspark, all to himself and with his followers, the Decepticons, he nearly accomplished his goal for power. That is until ShootingStar and I stopped him."

Twilight looked at Bumblebee confused.

"How did you stop Megatron?" Asked Twilight.

"By doing the only thing we could. We launched the Allspark into deep space so that Megatron could never obtain it and the power that it had. And for that, Star and I payed the ultimate price." Said Bumblebee sadly

"What happened?" Asked Twilight.

Bumblebee took a deep breath.

"Megatron smashed my voice box, and destroyed Stars logic capacitor functions."

Twilight was shocked by the story and started to cry.

"Oh Bumblebee, I'm so sorry that you and Star had to go through that!" Said Twilight

"Don't be sad Twilight, Star and I were doing our jobs. If we didn't launch the AllSpark into space then Megatron would've won the war. We are soldiers who are willing to die for the safety of others." Said Bumblebee smiling.

Twilight looked at Bumblebee and gave him a hug. Bumblebee hugged back and smiled.

"And besides, if I hadn't followed the energy trail the Cube left behind then I would've never met Sam, Mikaela, Major Lennox, or you!" Said Bumblebee letting go of the hug. He was feeling good about telling Twilight his past, almost as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"And while we're telling stories, mind if you tell me yours?" Said Bumblebee leaning on the seat.

Twilight thought for a moment, and decided to tell her story.

"Ok Bee, here's how my story goes."

Bumblebee opened his ears and was ready to hear Twilights story.

"It all started with the Royal Sisters, one ruled the day and one ruled the night..."

* * *

 _Wow! This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever done! Anyways, hope you guys like this new re-edit of chapter 4. This is SonicPrimus7986 signing off!_


	5. Update!

_Hey guys, SonicPrimus here with an update._

 _As many of you have noticed, I've put this story on a year long Hiatus. The reason? Quite simple actually. I was busy with other projects, school, basically Life in general. But I'm letting you guys know this now, Transformers Robotic Rockstars is_ _ **NOT**_ _-I repeat-_ _ **NOT**_ _my top priority story! So Updates won't be frequent. However, there is a silver lining to this. A while ago I posted a Transformers/RWBY crossover story called 'Of Guardians and Soldiers' that's become one of my best stories. So if any of you guys are Die Hard Transformers Fans and love watching RWBY, then go check it out. I think you guys will like it._

 _Have a great day guys, thanks for reading my stories! You guys are awesome! :)_

 _-SonicPrimus7986_


End file.
